


Refined

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, F/M, Lube, Pegging, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Byakuya has something he'd like to try, Sho is absolutely delighted to help





	Refined

“I want to talk to her,” Byakuya waited expectantly as Toko fidgeted with her hair at the foot of his bed. 

“Master, I don’t know why you alw-always want to ta-talk to her!” her face was burning hot and she bit her lip, “She’s te-terrible! I’m sorry!” 

“Is it important that you know or are you going to do what I told you?” he folded his arms, fixing her in a rather reproachful stare. 

“You-you’re right! I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me!” her sentences came out as a series of terrified squeaks, punctuated at the end with a small sneeze, signalling the change of acting occupant. 

“Whoa! Hey Master! What’s going on?” Sho grinned in delight at seeing Byakuya, “Did you call for me?”

“Yes,” Byakuya suppressed a small sigh, that would probably needlessly boost her ego, but it was, after all the truth. 

“Aw, was Miss Morose boring you! Did you want to play with me instead? Can’t say I blame you, I’m way more fun!” Sho continued getting herself worked up, now bouncing on the bed. 

“I thought what I wanted would be more suitable from you. Both in discussing it and in execution,” Byakuya explained. 

“Well, if it involves “execution,” then I’m certainly the better choice!” she cackled, fully aware that was as deliberate misinterpretation of his meaning. 

“Be serious.” It was an order and one that was rather difficult for her to follow, but obviously she’d attempt to do as he told her. 

“Sorry, Master,” she smiled, visibly calmer, “What do you want from me?” 

“You’re not to tell another soul about it, do you understand?” 

“It’s a sex thing, isn’t it?” Sho giggled, “You’re always like that about sex.” 

“Accurate observation,” Byakuya chose not to dignify his own embarrassment with a response and delivered the rest of the information in deadpan, “I’d like to try prostate stimulation. I’ve gathered the necessary supplies. I trust you’ll figure out what to do?” he withdrew a small box from underneath the bed and put it between them. 

“That’s such a refined way to say “I want you to fuck me in the ass,” Master. You really do have that noble blood! You could talk about anything, couldn’t you?!” Sho cackled again, taking a look inside the box. There was a plain black dildo, an adjustable harness, and a small bottle of lubricant. 

“Yes. Prepare yourself, I want you to handle all aspects of this activity. Excuse me,” Byakuya rose and walked briskly into the restroom to undress and freshen up. 

Sho giggled to herself and slipped her long skirt off of her hips. She placed the dildo securely in the harness, then pulled the harness up her legs and settled it over her panties. She tightened the straps until it would be usable and relaxed back against the bed to wait for Byakuya. 

He returned after a moment, wearing only his glasses. He moved around her to position himself in the middle of the bed, his weight resting on his knees and elbows, then he placed the pillow under his head. “You may begin.” 

“Oh wow! Seeing Master like this! Such a thrill!” Sho gushed, feeling a bit lightheaded at how overwhelming it was. 

“You may begin silently,” he amended the order. 

Sho did a pantomime of zipping her mouth closed before getting the bottle of lubricant and pouring some over her fingers. Once they were wet, she gently pulled Byakuya cheeks apart and smeared the lubricant over him. She paused and got more lubricant, then started pushing her fingers into him one at a time. He’d implied, at least, that this would be his first time with something like this, so she figured it would be best to take it slow. As much as she would like to just ram it in and make him scream, he was her Master and he deserved better obedience than that. 

His responses were muted, but positive. He moaned softly when she pushed in deeply enough and otherwise stayed relaxed and patient, waiting for the main event. Once he seemed sufficiently prepared, Sho slicked up the dildo, then knelt behind him. 

“Master?” she hesitated, unsure of how far his permission extended. 

Byakuya pointedly ignored how all of the blood in his body seemed to be trying to occupy his cheeks at the same time, “Yes?” 

“Uh, can I touch your hips? It’ll be easier if I can sorta, like, hold on? And pull you? Is that okay?” she wasn’t sure exactly how to phrase it, but he could decipher all but the most disconnected thoughts, so she expected it would be fine. 

“Yes,” he confirmed, turning his face back to the pillow. 

Sho nodded, a useless gesture as he’d already stopped looking at her, then firmly placed her hands over his hips, and pushed the dildo inside him with a decisive thrust of her own. Byakuya gasped at the intensity, but gave no other audible response, merely crossing his arms under the pillow to to relax as she continued. 

Sho was absolutely throbbing under her panties, and so soaking wet that it was about to start running down her legs, but she performed the intended actions as an automaton. She’d be masturbating furiously about this later, and probably for weeks, seeing her Master like this was a treat, even if she wasn’t supposed to react, but she certainly would not fail him and bother him with her response. 

She pumped in and out rhythmically, putting enough force behind every stroke to reach deep inside. Byakuya slipped a hand from under the pillow up to his cock and began matching her motions with some of his own. He squeezed the shaft and worked up and down, redoubling the intensity. He’d been right, this was immensely enjoyable, and it was something he’d have to make part of their regular routine. 

Though he was nearing the brink of orgasm, her sudden sneeze made him freeze. This was absolutely unacceptable. Toko was just as trustworthy and controllable, but she was far more difficult to deal with during a sudden switch and he was so very close to being finished, the slightest delay felt like an unmitigated disaster. 

“M-ma-master?!” came her bewildered cry, as she looked wildly around, trying to make sense of what had been happening,“What!? What are you doing?! What-what is she doing?! Surely you can’t want thi-this?!” 

Byakuya, ignoring the fire raging in his cheeks and the tears that were gathering in his eyes at the sheer mortification of having to talk to someone while in this position, snapped “Keep your mouth closed. Not a word. Fuck me. I’ll tell you when to stop. And we will talk about it after!” 

It was a demand not to be ignored, but she wasn’t sure if she could, “But-but Master?!” 

“Silence! Now!” he thundered, then settled back into his pillow, expecting to be obeyed. He decided he may just delay stopping until a few orgasms had passed so that he wouldn’t have to talk about it until he was too exhausted to feel anything at all.


End file.
